Generally, business to customer (B2C) applications are very popular and used heavily in most telecom operator's network. One of the important aspects of B2C applications is user interaction. For any B2C applications to be successful, efficient user experience is crucial.
Unfortunately, statistics indicate that user experience of B2C applications is not satisfactory i.e. the user experience is poor due to the issues faced by the users such as slow application responsiveness, heating up of device in which the application is installed or battery draining out rapidly due to use of the application. Due to these issues, the B2C applications waste critical network resources that further cause in-ability to access voice/data services for other users. This ultimately leads to a significant loss in revenue for the business. There are high chances that engineering problem in designing the application impacts telecom operators though they are not the origin for the problem.
In the existing techniques, operators analyze the application performance by installing probes into the network and process the probed data offline. However, processing the probed data offline is a time consuming as well as a non-economical process. Further, the existing techniques analyze the issues from operator point of view but not from the user point of view.